


Cheap Sunglasses

by HolographicCEO



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Deacon has fallen in love with sole. He wants to tell her so he plans up a mission to tell her and get her into bed.
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 22





	Cheap Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read  
> deacon belongs to Bethesda.   
> Cheap Sunglasses by ZZ TOP as inspiration

They had been walking the wastes for a good while now. To all who knew them, he was a bit of a trickster and she was a patient saint. She seemed to be the only one that could tolerate his antics for any length of time. The only time he seemed not to be a least a little bit annoying was when he was asleep.

One night when they had gone back to the HQ after a mission to get a synth out of the commonwealth and Deacon crashed into bed immediately. He had worked tough. Jokes aside, he was dedicated to the Railroad and believed in helping everyone. Desdemona and Collette were the only ones that happened to be up. Collette was laying on one of the mattresses and Desdemona was smoking, looking at the map in the center of the room. 

“I’m surprised how well you two work together.” Desdemona spoke up after taking a long drag from her 200 year old cigarette. 

“I’ve never seen anyone be able to stand him for longer than one mission at a time. Glory can on occasion but everyone needs breaks.” 

Collette looked up from her pipboy and back over at Deacon’s sleeping figure near a wall. She smiled to herself. Deacon reminded her of Nate at times. The flashy smile, the jokes. His mystique had seemed to capture her attention the first time they met in that old basement. He was surprised she found the place. She was surprised there was a whole faction of people saving synths. She had met several people she would call friends and family but when she met Deacon. There was just something about him that wouldn’t leave her alone. She never believed in destiny or fate but the nagging feeling that she was supposed to find him lingered long after their initial meeting. 

“I suppose it’s those stupid sunglasses.” 

Deacon constantly wore a pair of centuries old sunglasses. They were cheap. She had a couple of pairs before the great war. She was surprised they survived this long. 

Desdemona shrugged and took another drag of her cigarette. “Well whatever it is. It sure works. He seems very impressed with your skill set.” 

Collette smiled to herself, looking back to the faint glowing screen of her pipboy. She was reading Proust. Her favorite. He had made a few references to his works. He would never tell anyone else but he enjoyed his writing and often would try and search for a good copy whenever he got the chance. He was ecstatic when they found a collection of pipboy tapes in the Boston Library. They had been converted years ago for people who listened to books on tape. 

A few days later they were sent to go rescue a synth from a raider hide out. She had been on track to get secreted out of the commonwealth until a group of rather vicious raiders who killed all but one of her escorts and took her hostage to probably be used as a slave. 

The escort had come back with the news and Des had decided to send her two best agents on the job. She’d send Glory too if she wasn’t already on a mission. Des quickly briefed Deacon and Collette with the injured agent. Once they finished the short and easy meeting, Collette and Deacon left the church and headed topside to go find the raider’s hideout and rescue the synth. 

Collette adjusted her hat as they walked, her rifle strapped to her back. She kept a knife in her boot and a pistol at her thigh. Deacon couldn’t get over that. How did she manage to tuck all those weapons in all those different places. Especially in such a skin tight jumpsuit. He gulped a bit as he noticed her features. The blue was really her color against her sun-kissed skin. She managed to always match that with bright ruby lipstick. Deacon took notice every time she touched up it up. He took a notice of a lot of things. The splotches on her skin, the caramel and milk chocolate swirl that are her Hazel eyes. Her sense of humor. Her steadfastness in the midst of chaos. She was smart, assertive, funny. She had a quick quip and an even quicker right hook. 

Deacon didn’t know what to think. Since Barbara, he never really opened up. He never sought out another person. He never really figured he’d meet someone else. That was until he saw Collette. It wasn’t something he expected. He first spotted her in Diamond City. She was talking with the reporter. She had white splotches that crossed over her face from the right side of her forehead to the left side of her jaw and neck. She never seemed embarrassed about it. She never brought attention to it. She floated around the city before leaving. He was interested now. He soon saw her again at Good Neighbor. She was unfazed with Hancock stabbing Flynn. She merely greeted Hancock and stocked up on ammo. She was so close. He could see the dark honey glow of her eyes in the dim light of the shop. 

Things would never be the same. She seemed to manage the harsh, rough edges of Commonwealth well. It was fate when she happened to figure out the freedom trail and the code. He remembers hearing her talk to Desdemona. She spoke with such authority. Like she was in command of the room. She agreed to join. His heart soared then sank. What if she was a double agent? What if she gets hurt? What if she gets kill? What if she doesn't like him? Why was he worried about her liking him? 

He soon found out why. She was quite the marksmen. She has a come back for every pun and prank. She could match his disguises with ease. She must have been a spy in a past life. Once he found out that she was he was floored. She was an expert liar and she could spot one a mile away. She'd always call him out in private on his lies. Not that it mattered. She kept up their mystic. She could lie just as easy as it was to breathe. 

Desdemona put out her cigarette, "You ought to go to bed and get some sleep. You and Deacon have a long trip tomorrow." 

Collette nodded and pulled out the holotape. "Goodnight Des." 

Collette got up and walked over to her mattress. It happened to be across from Deacon. He looked so peaceful. He had his classic shades on his wig set aside to keep it nice. He looked so relaxed and innocent. It was a wonder he could sleep so well. She laid down on her mattress and looked over at him. Wondering what he was dreaming about. 

The morning was here and they were all packed to go. It was a long trip to far harbor for a mission but it should go easy enough. She was always the first one up. She happened to find a way to stretch. She was prepping her bag as Deacon hopped over to her. 

"Ready to go, Co?" She looked back at Deacon. He always seemed to give her a nickname. 

He would just beam at her whenever he dropped one. "Come on then. No time to waste." He headed towards the safety exit and Collette followed along. 

He had plans. The whole mission was a sham. Desdemona was in on it. He was finally going to show Collette how he felt. They walked along for about 2 hours and he stopped. "I forgot something we need to get in Good Neighbor. We'll need to head back." She glared at him. "You realize by the time we get to good neighbor we'd have wasted hours of good light. The boat to far harbor doesn't like to run at night." 

There was no boat even coming to the Commonwealth. He pouted a little, "I know but it's something we need." 

She sighed and smiled as she shook her head. " Don't worry, Dee. We'll work it out." She grabbed his arm and turned back to head to Boston 

They made it to Good Neighbor and headed towards Rexford. They heard a large boom of thunder then the rain. They ran inside but not before getting soaked. They stood in the doorway, dripping. 

Deacon laughed a bit and looked at her. "I don't know about you but it looks like we won't be walking the rest of the day.” 

She merely ignored him and walked up to the counter. "Room for two please." She got her caps ready but they gave her keys and left. Deacon shrugged and they headed up the stairs to the room. Luckily it had a working radiator to dry off their clothes. Deacon had seen her plenty of times wet in the vault suit but seeing as how he was planning on telling her how he felt. It was almost too much to resist. 

She opened the door and stepped inside. It was neater than it usually was and were those candles on the side table? Cornflower petals on the bed? What was going on? She looked back at Deacon who shut the door behind them. 

"They must have given us the wrong keys." He shrugged. She gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah right Deacon. What have you been planning? Is there even a mission?" 

He pulled off his sunglasses and stepped up to her. Time to actually be honest with her. This was the mission. She looked surprised, he almost never took off those damn sunglasses. They were cheap plastic but somehow he made them last. His blue eyes locked with her honey chocolate eyes. “Coal.” This was serious. He never called her by her nickname. It was something she shared early on. 

“Coal. We have been traveling together for a while now. Missions, for the railroad, minutemen. Anything. Every time we’re together my heart aches. Since Barbara I hadn’t felt this way. You make me feel alive. Energized.” 

He stepped closer. Closing the distance between them. “Coal, I can't imagine not having you in my life." He put a hand on her cheek as he stared into her eyes. Hopefully she could see it wasn't a lie. 

She took a step back and took a deep breath. This wasn't a lie. She wasn't sure how to react to Deacon's honesty. Was he sick? Was he dying? No. He was always healthy. Lucky bastard. She looked back at him for a while. They stood quiet. The only sounds we're the radiator and the dripping of water from the bathroom sink. She gathered herself and stepped back up to him. 

Grabbing his head in his hands, "So what are you going to do about it?" She questioned, almost a challenge. 

She felt his arms snake around her and pull her flush against his lithe frame. He ducked his head down and captured her lips in a hard kiss, something he has wanted to do for months now. She returned the kiss just as hard, sliding her hands behind his head to keep him locked to her. He shuffled his feet, pushing her towards the bed and holding onto her as he made them fall onto the bed. 

She pulled away from the kiss and laughed as she did, Deacon moved to her jaw and neck, pressing against her, 

"Letty, You drive me wild." He sat up and looked down at her, taking in the way her black hair splayed out on the pillow, the rose in her cheeks. She was a vision. She reached up and brushed her hand over his cheek and smiled. “You don’t have to be shy…” 

He smiled, “Not shy just admiring the view.” She grinned back at him and took the sunglasses off his face, “You’d have a better view without these? Maybe I should put them on. See what you see.” 

She put his sunglasses on and smirked back at him. He cursed, almost kicking himself. She looked so damn sexy. He pressed against her and kissed her hard, passionately. She returned the kiss with fervor, snaking her arms around him. She started to inch her hands under his white t-shirt, fingers running along his spine. He pressed himself against her. 

Too many clothes, they had too many clothes on for his liking. He cursed that damn vault suit in more ways than one. He pulled away a bit, his fingers reaching for the zipper as her fingers reached for the hem of his shirt. "Great minds think alike right?" 

He chuckled and looked back at her, “Do you mind?” He said as he nodded to the zipper on her jumpsuit. 

“I didn’t think you would be so formal?” She pushed up his shirt, “Do you really think I’d stop you at this point?” 

He shrugged a bit, “Hey I am just being a gentleman. Consent is key.” She nodded in agreement, “You’re right. I imagine you might need some help getting me out of this huh?” 

He nodded as his fingers pulled the zipper down and she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. He stopped at her waist and leaned down to kiss her again, his hand running his fingers over her chest. She kissed back and ran a hand over his face. He ran his hand over the cloth covering her breasts and gave one side a gentle squeeze. She moaned softly against his lips as he massaged perky tissue under his hand. 

He kissed down her jaw and down her neck, finding a sweet spot to suckle as she moaned again. Her hips shifted and rocked into his, her pelvis pressing against him to create fraction. His hips rutted against hers, his cock growing harder as she rolled her hips again. 

He pulled away from her neck and looked back at her, “We need out of these wet clothes. You know. Before we get sick.” He smirked back at her. 

“Right before we get sick.” She chuckled softly, helping him pull off his shirt, her fingers running back over the light dusting of freckles over his skin. 

He sighed softly at her touch. His hands reaching for the rest of her vault suit. He need skin to skin with her. He took off her boots and socks, tossing them across the room to be forgotten about. He grabbed at the loose fabric at her hips and pulled them down as she lifted her hips up. She laid there for him finally clad in just her underwear and bra. 

He stopped to look her over, his eyes racked down her body in hunger. He loved this woman before and now they were taking it to the next step. She sat up and kissed him, reaching for zipper and button on his jeans and working it open quickly. He kicked his shoes away and pushed his pants away. They were even now. No lie could cover them up now. He kissed her deeply and guided her back down on the bed. Pressing against her again. 

“Coal…” He pulled away and moved his hands down her sides, pulling away slightly to reach between them. 

He wanted to see this woman blissed out from him. He needed to touch her. She ran a hand over his cheek, lifting her hips and allowing him to pull away her underwear. She had replaced the under she had woken up in in the vault. New beginning she thought to herself at the time. This was another new beginning. He looked down her body, his eyes finally landing on her sex. When did she find the time or the resources to keep herself trimmed? That was a question for later though. He needed to please her, touch her, taste her. 

She moaned softly as he settled in between her legs, running his hands over her thighs, inching his fingers up to his goal. He kissed down her lower belly then stopped just at the apex, his breath hot against her. He held her thighs apart as he gave her a long lick, the using his tongue to spread her apart. 

She closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillow, her hands holding onto the sheets as he started to work her over. He looked up at her as his tongue flicked over her clit. She moaned out again as pleasure started to surge through her. Music to his ears. He made up a rhythm between his tongue and lips, trying to bring her to ecstasy. 

She propped up on her elbows a bit to look at him, feeling herself get closer and closer as he continued to stimulate her. She whimpered softly, trying not to arch her hips against him but he working her over so good. He shifted a bit, using his arm to hold her thigh down, moving his hand to push a finger into her. He slowly worked a finger in and pumped slowly, switching between fast and slow with his finger and tongue. 

She flopped back on the bed, feeling him soon add another finger into her and pumping them fast. He quickly found that spot inside her that made her see stars, causing her to cry out louder. Probably waking the neighbors at this point. He pumped his fingers faster into the spot that caused her to shake. She felt the coil in her belly grow tighter as she got closer. It could snap any moment. 

He looked back up at her, pressing his tongue against her clit. That broke the coil inside her causing pleasure to wash over her. She cried out, calling his name, “Deacon!” 

He chuckled softly as he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean, “That’s my name don’t wear it out.” 

She opened her eyes, giving him a half hearted glare as she climbed down from her high. He moved back on top of her and kissed her. She kissed him back, tasting herself on his tongue. She gathered her wits and held onto him, rolling them over and straddling his hips, her core pressed again his cloth covered erection. He grunted softly and held onto her hips as she sat up. 

“Hey there lover boy.” She smiled and pushed his underwear down, freeing his cock and eyeing it hungrily. He lifted his hips against hers as she pushed the last bit of fabric away. She looked back at him, “Consent right?” 

“Believe me when I tell you I am enthusiastic about this. _Yes_.” His fingers would leave bruises with how tight he was holding her hips. 

She wrapped a hand around his cock, lining up and then sinking down on top of him, moaning softly as he stretched her. It has been a while. Sure they had loved their spouses but they were gone and now it was them, having fallen for each other. 

He moaned as well as she finally sank all the way down. She was warm and tight around him. He didn’t want to leave ever. She sighed softly and finally starting moving, raising up, then sliding back down. She started slow, rolling her hips when she came back down on him. He rubbed his thumb over her skin, panting softly as she moved on him. God she felt amazing. He watched her as she moved on him. Her breasts still restrained by her bra but they bounced softly as she continued to move. He needed to see them. He sat up a bit, reaching out and unhooking it, gently pulling it away and tossing it somewhere across the room. 

She kissed him while he was still sitting up, rolling her hips as he kissed back and moaned against her moan. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back down onto the bed with him. Soon they moved in sync, pushing each other closer and closer. He was a little greedy though. He hooked his knees and held her as he started to thrust up into her. She held onto the headboard as he pumped his cock into her, hitting that sit again. 

“Dee!” she cried out as he took control. 

“Come on Letty, I need you to cum for me.” He grunted as he kissed her ear. 

Her legs began to shake as he continued thrusting into her fast. 

“Deacon yes! Right there!” she couldn’t take much more. Three more hits as she crashed, feeling the coil in her belly snap again and came around him, her walls squeezing hard. He held her close, groaning softly as he continued to pump his hips. He was getting sloppy though, on the verge of coming with her. She started to whisper low in his ear, “Cum for me, Dee. I don’t care where. Just let me feel you.” 

He growled softly and pumped into her twice more before feeling the coil snap and pleasure wash over him, his hips stalling against her as he came into her. He panted softly as he held her, shifting so they were on their sides. 

She leaned her forehead against his and stroking his cheek as he finally came back to reality. He opened his eyes and looked at her, seeing her smile back at him. 

“Hey coal…” 

She hummed softly, “Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

She smiled and brushed her thumb over his cheek, “I love you too Deacon.” 

He held her close for the rest of the night. Satisfied at mission accomplished. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
